


Day 3 - Flirtation

by AlphaWolfAl



Series: IgNyx Week 2019 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mention of scars, but this is about Nyx and Iggy, cute little domestic stuff sorta, i just keep being on my self-insert bullshit, ignis suffering mentally as well as physically from his blindness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 23:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaWolfAl/pseuds/AlphaWolfAl
Summary: With the loss of his sight had also come the loss of a heavy measure of Ignis's self-esteem.





	Day 3 - Flirtation

With the loss of his sight had also come the loss of a heavy measure of Ignis's self-esteem.

The eggshells most of his friends have been walking on are loud in his surprisingly sensitive ears.

At first there is only one man who treats him the same, some of them try, they try so hard, but only one man never changes, even pushes him more during their shared recovery time.

The inability to shave or style his own hair leaves the advisor somewhat at a loss at first, but quickly he finds himself a companion in the heavyset blond who has never treated him as though he were fragile.

Warm hands work the keen-edged straight razor over his throat and face. Thick fingers are surprisingly nimble through his sandy brown hair. His own hands are guided upwards to check the job, at first Ignis asks a second opinion of their healer, she is bashful at first but has always been earnest with him and so he believes her when she says he looks good. After several months he no longer demands her opinion so fervently, however he enjoys including her in the process.

As time goes on, as they lose Noctis to the crystal, as the light fades from the world, as Ignis recovers his independent mobility at the very least, his friends adjust and things become more normal again.

But there is still a gouge in his self-esteem. One that the openly flirtatious compliments of his friend, his closest combat partner and the son of his late lover, cannot quite fill.

Then there comes a night, his sleep is interrupted by the one voice he never thought he'd hear.

He clings to Nyx, who clings back, and they spend that night in each other's arms for the first time in nearly a year.

There is some adjustment, Nyx has lost an arm and Ignis has lost his sight, there is bound to be some adjustment. However they mostly fall back into their old routine.

Nyx is openly physically affectionate, a trait he's noticed to be common in the Galahdans. Ignis leans into each touch, every moment where his lover's hand is on his body the advisor feels whole again.

Their flirtation is soft, quiet. Gentle words and soothing caresses.

Laying in bed at night Nyx gently kisses the scars marring Iggy's face, murmurs softly to him.

“You're beautiful. Gods you're so beautiful.” He pauses, sounding so enamored with the advisor that it aches in Iggy's chest. “I love you. I want you. And I don't deserve you.”

A shiver goes through Ignis as Nyx's lips brush the scars again and his fingers find the younger man's hand, lacing their fingers together.

“Nyx... gods...” He swallows around the tears threatening to fall. “I love you, dearheart. You are so much more than I could have ever hoped for.”

Ignis, in a moment of weakness, runs the fingers of his free hand over the heavy scarring where his lover's arm ends, inches from the shoulder.

The older man shivers, a soft groan leaving him, and presses closer to the advisor.

A smirk tilts Ignis's lips as he feels the proof of his lover's attraction against his hip.

He leans in and Nyx meets him with a fierce kiss, desperation and want are passed between their mouths.

In the morning, when Ignis wakes feeling sated, if sore in the hips, his lover grumbles, rolls over, and murmurs.

“Come here often, beautiful?”

The advisor laughs and shrugs a bit.

“I've been known to come by from time to time.”

They both chuckle and drag from bed, there is no time to laze in bed with the world ending around them.

They work together, often with Nyx's son, who is still the centerpiece of Ignis's combat, to provide for the city.

Lestallum has become a nearly thriving colony with the Glaives help.

As Ignis prepares lunch for the people Nyx fetches ingredients and bumps a hip into Iggy's gently on his way past.

Coming back through he runs a hand featherlight over the younger man's hip.

“If you insist on distracting me, you may as well assist me with lunch. There are quite a few civilians to feed.”

Nyx sidles right up to him and starts in chopping the vegetables left on the board.

His son joins them, humming to himself softly, swaying to his own rhythm, and standing close on Iggy's other side.

Nyx laughs and without warning he gently flicks flour at Ignis.

The puff of powder on his cheek startles the young man and he jumps.

“I must warn you, you are starting something you cannot hope to win.”

He can hear the grin in his lover's voice.

“I have to disagree, babe.”

He flicks flour again with a laugh.

With a moment to listen, to gauge the older man's distance, and a murmured directional change from the blond now behind him, Ignis flicks his own flour-dusted hands at him.

The resulting laugh says he hit his mark.

“I saw that, you cheated, kid.”

“You never said Iggy couldn't have backup.”

“No backup. Get back to work.”

The blond laughs, rich and deep, but the sounds of sizzling meet moving over the massive grill tell Ignis that he's returned to cooking.

Nyx suddenly swipes something cool and damp over Ignis's nose.

A murmur from behind him.

“Just some of the frosting you hid back here.”

The advisor wrinkles his nose, then sticks out his tongue, attempting to lick the sweet concoction from his nose. He only manages to get the edge of it.

Nyx leans close and murmurs.

“Here, let me.”

His hot tongue passes slowly over Iggy's nose, just under the bridge of his sunglasses. Then he kisses him softly.

“If you two are finished, we have people to feed.”

Cor. Oh of course it's Cor who catches them slacking off.

Ignis returns to his place at the grill with a soft laugh.

“I apologize Marshall.”

Cor's voice softens a bit.

“Get me one of whatever that frosting is for and we'll call it good.”

Ignis laughs again, louder now.

“Yes, sir.”

The Marshall's heavy boots move away and Nyx's hip bumps Iggy's softly. Then his arm wraps around Ignis's waist.

“I love it when you laugh.”

He felt his face flush at that.

“It's a good thing you're funny.”

With a firm squeeze Nyx let the advisor go to allow them all to plate meals for the civilians.


End file.
